Dex D. Draco
(デックスD・ドラコ, Dekkusu Dī Dorako) is an S-Class Mage of the guild Purple Phoenix and a member of its Phoenix Chasers team. As his name implies, Dex is a member of the infamous Draco Family, known to consist of several well-known Mages and full on diversity. As a side profession, Dex takes on the job of a Hunter who accepts several bounty requests and track down Dark Mages. Originally, he took on this profession in hope to get vengeance on a certain person, but after finally getting his revenge, Dex is only still doing it to provide profits for his guild. There has not been one job request that was too difficult or he could not finished yet, showing that no matter what it takes, Dex always find his targets, earning him the title of the "Deadly Chaser" (猛追走, Mōtsuisō). Appearance Personality History *During his childhood, Dex wasn't as serious as he is currently. He was quite lively and stubborn, he became the troublemaker of his village, but it doesn't bother anyone. Instead, he make them smile everyday. *Dex once spectated his village's swordsman sparring; he suddenly became interested in it, so he would make a wooden sword and practices on wooden dummies. *Two weeks after that, the village was invaded by a group of Dark Mages, or specifically a Dark Guild. They burned down everything, their shelters, their resources. Dex confronted one of them and challenged him to a fight, but have lost. *After the Mages left, Dex found out that he was the only one left, he gathered the remaining resources and his wooden sword to moved somewhere else. *He was in an environment nowhere near the cities or any human contacts, except for creatures of the safari. He learned to survive and adapted pretty quickly, he trained with cheetahs, gazelles, and lion. Dex now have the speed of a cheetah, the agility of a gazelle, and the strength of a lion. *Eventually, he found his way to Magnolia and joined the Purple Phoenix, in which he became an S-Class Mage after showing the guild master that he could survive in a fight with the guild ace longer than anyone in the guild. He would soon become a close friend of Reid Aquirre, who recruited Dex into his team, the Phoenix Chasers. *After participating in the Grand Magic Games X800, Dex have decided to go on a quest of his own, and had disappeared out of sight leaving a letter that said he's going to be away for a long time and he'll be back. Synopsis Main Storyline= Jigoku Games Arc: *'Heavens Earth vs Storm Blades': First Round. *'Sentinel Test: Dex D. Draco': Second Round. *'Clash of the Phoenixes: Naoto vs Dex': Third Round. Grand Magic Games Arc: |-| Side Stories= *'Monster Hunt: Flashy Force': Dex works together with Lars O'Ryenne to track down a Drake Pegasi. |-| Equipment Three Primordial Katanas: Dex is seen with these everywhere, it being his most important equipments in his life as a swordsman. These katanas allows Dex to perform incredible tricks, as well as cut magic itself. These three are the only of their kind, not even clones can match the real thing and Requip users don't possess these swords. *'Heaven': The sword has a pure-white hilt with a circular hand-guard. The sheath is painted white and the type of the blade is suguha or straight blade. This blade can absorbs magic itself, transferring the magical particles into Dex's power. *'Horizon': Horizon is a moderately curved katana with a white edge and a distinct blue hamon that has the appearance of flames. Its tsuba is golden and shaped like a rounded cross pattée; the hilt is wrapped reddish-brown, with a golden clasp around its middle and a golden kashira pommel. The sheath of the sword is deep red and continues the design of the hilt, having two golden clasps in short succession around its middle, and the kojiri end cap also being golden. This blade can deflect any magic. *'Hell': Hell's blade is black with a distinct red hamon and its tsuba hand-guard has flower-like edges. Its red hamon (hardening line) is Kanemoto style, having the appearance of a saw or sharp teeth. It has no accessories on the hilt, being wrapped with black silk. Kashira, tsuba and kojiri end cap are golden, and the sheath is black, decorated with dark red circles split in even thirds. This blade can cut magic itself. Dex often uses Hell for most occasions, it being the katana he prefers when fighting using one katana only. He wields Hell in his right hand, Horizon in his left, and Heaven in his mouth. Abilities Ways of Combat Grandmaster Swordsmanship Specialist: *'Sword Pressure' (剣圧, Ken'atsu): When performing the Sword Pressure technique, Dex swings forward with his sword(s), swinging the blade so swiftly that it seems that he is able to utilize air itself to slice enemies, focusing a current of wind to the point where it takes on a sharp edge, which Dex launches at foes; sending it through the air towards the his enemy. It is a powerful blade of pressure that appears as faint ripples of wind that is launched towards the foe at high speeds; this attack enables the Dex to assault things which are out of his sword's range, sending slashes which fly through the air itself; and can even remain floating in it until the right moment to slash. The person struck by the sword pressure is assaulted by countless invisible blades which happens so fast that they would normally be unable to properly react in time, carving up their body. Also, the strong wind power will blow away all incoming projectile weapons and will even make the opponent unable to stay on their feet; this technique possesses enough power to slice down many trees in a forest. Dex can use this technique to deflect both physical and sound wave attacks and attack at the same time, making it both an offensive and defensive technique. Physical Abilities Mental Abilities Magic Magical Prowess Vast Magical Power: *'Magical Aura': A magical aura is created when the body's container of particles exceeds the limits of what it contains, or is purposefully released by the user. Upon doing so, the magical energy surges around the body and is exerted outwards in the form of an aura, which holds considerable pressure surrounding it. Depending on the level of magical power one possesses and the control behind it, it can be used as a means to intimidate another individual, or as a preparation for a powerful spell. A single magical aura can have a wide variety of effects dependent on the power an individual exerts, which will be outlined in the following sections. Dex have a Monster Aura (未力の魔霊気, Miryoku no Mareiki; Literally meaning Magical Aura of Outstanding Power), as it is classified, is the strongest classification of aura to date. Only extremely powerful mages are capable of this aura, and are generally Guild Aces, if not masters. Upon release, the magic almost consumes the user in their color, leaving nothing but a phantom-like apparition to remain. It should also be noted that the aura is far wider, and is generally uncontrolled by the individual. However, "Monster" auras aren't limited to intimidation, and can be used for the preparation of a spell. It is also worth noting that the pressure exhibited from such an aura can form a large column of energy, leaving the pressure enough to visibly cause strain on individuals even from a considerable distance away from the exertion of the aura, indicating at the sheer level of power within this aura. *'Defenser': When performing Defenser, the user releases their magical energy outwards, utilizing Shape Transformation in order to mold their energy into the form of a hexagonal structure that surrounds them—before their magical energy reacts with the ambient eternano saturated within the environment, solidifying the structure, causing it to take the form of a hexagonal barrier that surrounds the user's body which acts as a shield in order to defend against the attacks of the enemy. The shield itself is similar to a geodesic dome, made of tessellating hexagons. The shield protects against magic, bullets, explosions, and other projectiles—however, enemies are still capable of passing through it if they nullify their magic. Also, if Defenser successfully guards an attack, it unleashes a spray of light around the dome that does damage equal to the enemy's attack power to anything hit by the light. In fact all attacks can be reflected, with correct timing. The user can manipulate the barrier into a number of relatively simple forms: rectangular planes, cylinders, globes, domes, cones, etc; it is an extremely powerful form of defense. The complexity of the shape is limited by the user's ability to imagine, as in, mentally visualize a particular form and keep it in sharp mental focus: not even the user is able to see the forms that they create. The size of a given magical force projection is also limited by the user's ability to imagine. The smallest force projection they can visualize and maintain the visualization is the size of a marble. The largest solid force projection they can visualize and maintain is about one hundred feet in diameter. The user can project larger force-objects if they are hollow. For instance, they could visualize and project a dome one foot thick about a mile in diameter (five thousand, two hundred and eighty feet) and a dome one inch in thickness the user can project for about three point two miles. Small objects at high speeds become missiles; large objects at slow speeds become rams. The user can make these objects grow or shrink as desired. In any case, the barriers can be very complex and elaborate barriers, or very simple shaped barriers such as circles or squares. These barriers can also hide the presence of the things it coats or even make the target invisible. However, Defenser is slightly difficult to use has it can only manipulate so many magical particles at a time and it required precise timing—despite this, once the user gets the hang of casting Defenser, it will be incredibly simple to harness it in any way that they wish. However, despite being far more advanced than any other barrier, it still suffers from magical draining. The barrier can only be used for a total of one hundred and five seconds and requires one hundred and twenty seconds to cool down. If the user has no other defensive measures this leaves a window of fifteen seconds where they have no defense against attacks. A special trait of Defenser is that with any Elemental Magic, the user is capable of infusing their element into the barrier, granting it special properties that make Defenser an extremely versatile spell. *'Magic Ray': When performing Magic Ray, the user utilizes coherent particles of eternano, which are charged by the user's magical power as to rapidly excite the constituent particles of eternano, which experience an increase in density and seem to multiply; this causes them to seek equilibrium and self-stabilize, being reflected and amplified by the magical aura and formed into a high-powered and potentially destructive beam of coherent radiation which is in a hyper-condensed form; essentially, a powerful ray of pure magical energy. What is so notable about Magic Ray is that everything about it can be customized, from the trajectory, the properties, and even the shape and firing position. The user is capable of altering the trajectory of the attack to the point that it can undergo several complex maneuvers, which can, in extreme cases, allow the user to strike more than one opponent with relative ea. Indeed, the speed settings are capable of being altered as well, though this is stuck to two settings. Version one causes the user to unleash a higher-velocity beam with enough momentum to breach weak defenses –even able to smash through steel and assorted metals- but in this case, the damage dealt to the target without penetrating their personal defense spells are significantly reduced due to the lower transference of magical power in the Magic Ray; though because of the high velocity of the attack, it's certain that it will reach its target. Version two is more like a classic "ki attack" from fiction, as the magical particles have less velocity, and while generally less penetrating, the particles quickly transfer their energy to the target upon contact, reverting to pure heat and destroying the target from within. Interestingly, Magic Ray has a special function—when using an elemental Lacrima as a medium to launch the spell, the composition of the spell reacts with the particular type of elemental magic contained within the Lacrima, allowing it to change into theoretically any elemental type; also giving Magic Ray a large type coverage. In addition, Magic Ray has been modified by the creator of the spell to attack the opponent from within in any form if a foolish Slayer attempts to devour it in any of its elemental forms, meaning the only way to properly defend against it is to use an actual magic. *'Magic Ball': Magic Ball is an uncategorized magic spell that is of no magic type—instead, it is said to be incredibly easy to learn, and thus rather basic; indeed, Magic Ball is more often than not the very first spell that an upcoming magician learns in several countries, as its formation involves almost all of the essentials of manifesting a spell of any kind. As the learners are commonly simply starting to discover magic, and don't know the intricacies of high-tier spells, Magic Ball was created to be learned so that they would be easy and fast to teach, yet effective- "like fast food". When performing the projection of Magic Ball, the user releases a minute amount of their magical power from their Magic Origin, subtly controlling it so that the magical energy focuses upon their pointer finger. Their magical power acts as a magnet of sorts, drawing in ambient eternano which is saturated within the atmosphere- the fusion of the two causes the magical energy to charge the eternano, rapidly exciting them so that they experience an increase in density and multiply continuously. From here, the user harnesses Shape Transformation in order to use their magical energy base to spin the eternano in numerous directions at once while increasing the output of their magical energy, before completing the final step- utilizing Shape Transformation in order to induce the merging of the previous two steps to contain the magical energy and eternano and shape it into a sphere of pure magical energy. Now that the Magic Ball has been formed, the user is capable of launching it at the enemy by pointing at them with their index finger, releasing the sphere of magical energy focused upon their finger at high speeds; though, like most spells, the desired target must be within the user's field of vision so they can aim at them. Upon the firing of the Magic Ball from the user's finger, it travels through the air at high speeds- because it is rather small, only those with keen eyes or those who possess the ability to utilize Sensory Magic will likely keep their sights on the Magic Ball. As the Magic Ball is automatically released from the magician's finger upon formation and targeting, unlike many other constant use spells, the Magic Ball does not require a constant stream of magical energy to sustain its existence, effectively giving it an unlimited amount of times that it can be cast. While commonly, the Magic Ball is the size of slightly bigger than the user's thumb, if the user pours more magical power and eternano into its formation, it can become twice as large as their hand at its strongest point. The Magic Ball packs roughly the destructive power of an actual pistol bullet, and upon contact with the target, the sphere bursts and inflicts a moderate amount of damage (which actually depends on the amount of power used to fuel the spell) and propels whatever it hits backwards or into the ground. Magic Ball itself is known for its sheer versatility, as it is capable of being modified in almost any way that the caster wishes. Sword Magic Sword Magic(剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō): The user starts by channeling Eternano directly into a specially constructed magic blade that causes a chain reaction to the sword, having the blade alter it's entire structure until it reaches an unstable form of metal and magic, allowing the person to manipulate it into a solid shape that can also engage the spell that the user sees fit to use. In some cases, when the person condenses the unstable structure, they often add their own elemental affinity magic, allowing for the user of elemental sword spells to be created through the effective means of the user. During the time after the sword spell is used, the Eternano is immediately ejected from the blade, allowing the unstability, the result from the Eternano, to cease and transform the blade back to it's normal shape. However, there are certain risks to using this magic as it takes much mental focus and incredible magic control in order to allow the blade to be altered in it's solid shape, and to be controlled in it's unstable form. When the user often attempts to make any spell, their hand is to remain on the hilt at all time, due to the fact that unless the Eternano is controlled and is kept at a steady flow into the blade, the blade will simply revert back to it's normal shape while the Eternano is simply ejected outward. * Sword Beam (魔力剣波 (ソード・ビーム), Sōdo Bīmu lit. Magical Power Sword Wave) is one of the most basic Sword Magic spells to exist; while it is unknown, perhaps it is one of the first spells to be developed, as it is the basis for any magical attack that launches some sort of energy from a weapon; it allows the user to fire a wave of magical power from their sword.When performing the Sword Beam spell, the user infuses their sword with their magical energy, condensing it to its utmost limit, converging at a singular point—the tip of the sword; intensifying the kinetic energy that is about to be released by convergence and acceleration. This process can take from about half a second to a full minute, depending on the user's preferences or the properties of the blade; the caster is capable of compressing even more of their magical energy upon their sword to achieve a higher level of power. In any case, once this process has been completed, at the instant of the slash, the user swiftly releases the magical energy compressed upon the blade which magnifies the slash attack, unleashing it in the form of a wave of energy that flies forward at high speeds. The principal use of Sword Beam is to strike at adversaries outside of the sword's range, effectively nullifying the claim that swords are meant for close-range combat only. In any case, the Sword Beam spell, without any modifications, is extremely powerful, as it possesses great force that enables the user to unleash large-scale damage and destruction. Upon impact, the Sword Beam spell causes a large explosion with enough momentum to breach defenses; making it extremely powerful, ripping into the ground and destroying a very large prison building. A single swing of it is more than enough to disperse an entire rainstorm; as well as demolish a large radius of the surroundings and leave behind a huge crater in the wake of the attack. It can be utilized in many ways; striking at the ground allows the user to unleash the energy condensed upon their blade as an omnidirectional blade which can used as an impromptu shield for incoming attacks while upturning the earth before them; the debris of which crushes everything in its path. What should be noted is that the Sword Beam spell possesses homing properties; tracking the foe's heat signature in order to sniff them out and deal damage; curving until it reaches its destination; once fired, the user can move around as normal without any drawback. The attack requires about two seconds to travel a few hundred-kilometer distance, and the user can immediately fire the next attack after confirming a miss as long as they have magical energy left. *'Sword Birth' ( , Sōdō Basū; lit. "Phantasmal Genesis of a Myriad Blades"), also known as the "Thousand One-Blade Style of Ultimate Annihilation" (千一刀流の杏都波, Senman Ittōryū no Kyōkuha) by many opponents due to the immense amount of damage it produces and using only blade as its catalyst. Sword Birth is a spell of immense power, said to be one of Secret Arts (奥義, Ōgi) of swordsmanship; it allows a swordsman to accomplish a feat that no other thought was possible. It's mastered by a select few, with those being recognized as true master-class swordsman. Said to be the penultimate of one's experience as a swordsman, it can be described as something as ethereal and phantasmal, while fearsome in both power and name. It's a technique that's only mastered by those who truly bonded with their sword to an extreme, completely becoming one with it in any given situation. It's a technique is versatile in nature and extremely fast that most don't have time to react, making it a potent surprise attack technique. The user first focuses magic power into their blade(s). Then, by imagining the radius of the area he wants to cover, they slams down the blade(s), forming a spell circle that encompasses said radius. Once that's done, the user activates the spell, causing numerous amount of copies of said sword(s) to violently burst from the ground, easily wiping out all within its range, making it indiscriminate to both allies and enemies alike. Each sword is said to carry half the power of the original, though powerful nonetheless. *'Hidden Blade: Thousand-Carved Retribution' (秘剣・千刻罰, Hiken: Senkobatsu) is a spell that can only be mastered by those who've understood the true meaning of "wielding a sword for one's convictions". It's described as a spell that embodies the concept of "condensed power of the samurai" — a thousand slashes launched in a single instance. A technique belonging to master-class swordsmen, it's been used throughout various times in history since the creation of swordsmanship; as it's a sword-based technique, can be used with any bladed weapon — magical or no. It's also said that this technique signifies one's mastery over the art of the sword, as it allows them to call upon the full extent of their swordsmanship prowess — unleashing its destructive power against those unlucky enough to be deemed a target. If one were to surmise the technique, it would based off of the phrase: "one thousand strikes in a single slash", which ironically serves as the basis of this move. Since it involves the use of the Sword Pressure technique — which serves as the vessel for such a feat, it's imperative for a swordsman to have certain knowledge over the technique in-question. In order for this technique to be properly carried out, the user must empty out their mind and enter a state of Mushin (無心, "No Mind" or "No Heart") — their focus reaching its maximized limit; it's then that they synchronize with their weapon, which results in the two glowing with an incredible aura. This aura is not of magical nature, but represents the swordsman's spirit. With a single swipe, they unleash a shockwave of such proportions that it completely dwarfs all other beings within the area and is recorded to be many times the size of the user. Whatever happens to be in its flight-path is eliminated without question; this is due to the technique carrying "one-thousand slashes" behind its person — or so it may seem. In fact, the user's eliminating the ability to cut through anything else — focusing on a single target. When one is hit with this technique head-on, their body is cut by various vacuum blades that the technique carries, taking major damage and unable to defend themselves; it's said that the technique can even cut through things of a magical nature — despite not being magic in and of itself, making it possible to break through barriers and clashing with other spells, possibly overwhelming them. Since the technique is based on one's will and concentration, breaking either one can easily cause the technique to be disrupted and possibly overwhelmed; aside from this, there are no other ways to stop it once it's launched. While being one of the most powerful of its kind, it's used by a rare few because of what's required. *'Heaven-Shaking Slash' (動天斬, Dōtenzan) is a Sword Magic spell of considerable destructive power. The Heaven-Shaking Slash lives up to its name quite clearly; its a slash so powerful everything trembles in its wake. Unlike several Sword Magic spells, it can be utilized with any sword so long as the user is capable of manifesting the required energy to make use of it properly. The Heaven-Shaking Slash works by concentrating an excess of magical power into one's blade, creating surges of magical energy leaking out of the medium which the spell is being used from. From therein, the user makes a slash, generally vertical, against the opponent in question. The slash builds up an extraordinary amount of momentum from the movement that goes behind it, therefore releasing destructive shockwaves of kinetic energy which can slice through inanimate objects such as trees and even steel with some effort. While the spell is very powerful and effective, inappropriate use can easily lead to fatigue and unwanted destruction of the surrounding environment. *'Spellblade' ( , Superuburēdo lit. Magic Infusion Sword) is a specialized Subspecies Magic of Sword Magic which is easy to perform for almost any Sword Magic user with any experience; Spellblade is a powerful hybrid technique combining both sword skills and magic. When initiating this style of combat, the user infuses their raw magical power within their blade, giving it elemental properties, in addition to unrestrained cutting power. It was originally designed as a magic technique which creates an exceedingly thin layer of eternano capable of cutting through almost anything. The eternano can easily be switched to their spells, ensuring the cutting power remains; but also allowing the user to utilize their own individual style. When the user's blade is infused with their raw magical power, it replaces the hard, metal blade of the sword with a blade of light, similar to a laser. When Spellblade is in effect, it turns the user's attack into a power on the physical and magical side. This makes it incredibly useful for fighting demons, who do not have physical bodies and therefore can only be hurt with magic. It can also be used against foes whose magic bodies are sealed off or missing, and thus are immune to most magic. The Spellblade is powerful enough to destroy lesser demons in a single blow if the wielder can manage to hit them. Even middle-ranking demons can be seriously wounded or killed by this attack. High-ranking demons such as the Primordial Demons, however, often display near immunity to the weapon's power, requiring more powerful techniques to kill. It enables the user to break down the basic elements of various spells and then focus them upon their blade; this essentially combines magical energy with their sword in order to cause various effects, in addition to merely strengthening blows. The size and length of the blade appears to correspond with the amount of the user's raw magical power that they poured into it. At its fullest, Spellblade can result in a long blade of light, while when exhausted from magical energy, the user creates smaller, sometimes flickering blades. Due to the blade now being composed of magical energy, Spellblade can also be used to channel and amplify spells, increasing their power as they are released from the blade. The sword can also absorb spells to become stronger for short periods of time; and the magic itself can also be controlled and fired at opponents from the user's sword, resulting in powerful explosions of pressurized magic. Especially skilled practitioners can control the influx of magical energy, making even lower-leveled spells potentially fatal when directed through the user's sword. **'Thunderblade' (雷刃, Raijin): The Thunderblade is a powerful Spellblade spell which is born from merging Lightning Magic into the Spellblade, that leaves the user capable of storing the electrical energy of a lightning strike within their sword, using the power of lightning to their advantage. Thanks to the positive energy of lightning, the element is attracted to the negative energy that is emitted by the metal of the blade; as iron, like most metals, consists in the solid phase of a lattice of atoms that are bound together with a "cloud" of freely moving electrons in what is called the conduction energy band. The free moving electrons conduct electricity. When even the smallest voltage, or energy drop, across copper is applied, the electrons simply pass through the iron with very little resistance. In essence, the lack of electrical resistance is what allows the iron to conduct the lightning; and any conductor of electricity must provide some way for charge to move, thus it requires mobility of an electrical charge, such as an electron. Thunderblade makes the user's sword nearly unblockable as the radiating blade can easily cut through steel. Furthermore, if an opponent is stabbed, their body goes numb due to an electrical current which causes the muscles to contract, making it impossible for the opponent to move. It also has the advantage of being able to be used for surprise attacks and capturing; additionally, when the enemy's body is pierced, the user can alter the sword's shape into multiple additional blades, increasing the number of wounds. The high discharges of lightning are capable of paralyzing the opponent instantly and it is nearly unblockable as the radiating blade can easily cut through steel. Furthermore, if an opponent is stabbed, their body goes numb due to an electrical current which causes the muscles to contract, making it impossible for the opponent to move. **'Ice Edge' (氷刃, Hyōtō): Ice Edge is a powerful Spellblade spell which is born from merging Ice Magic into the Spellblade; when performing Ice Edge, the user gathers stray magical energy upon their swords, which condenses to its utmost limit and shapes itself on the end of their sword, giving it a sharp cutting edge while the temperature is lowered as to transform the blade into ice. The design of the sword when under the influence of Ice Edge is that of an extremely large broadsword which is highly sharp and durable, capable of slicing through magical barriers, and its slashes are capable of trailing large amounts of ice in its wake, which can damage the opponent. The moment that the sword makes contact with the foe via impaling them, the composition of the sword is altered to cause additional, smaller blades to protrude from the blade inside of the foe's body, drastically increasing the number of wounds dealt to the foe. The user can utilize of Ice Edge can additionally use the ice-infused sword as transportation; the sword moves at high speeds to the point that the user becomes a blur. At any moment, the user can leap off of their transportation and strike their foe, either downwards or overhead with tremendous force. **'Fire Sword' (火剣, Hiken): Fire Sword is a powerful Spellblade spell which is born from merging Fire Magic into the Spellblade; when performing Fire Sword, the user gathers the magical energy kneaded inside of their body and transfers it to their sword; then it ignites the magical particles that are revolving around on the weapon, setting it alight with a blade of blazing wildfire tinted emerald, this serves to distract the opponent from their swings; or rather, it is a compression of the flames of the user's Fire Magic. The result is being simultaneously burned and slashed simultaneously, giving this attack great power. Lastly, this technique is nearly unblockable as the blazing blade can easily cut through steel. Furthermore, if an opponent is stabbed, the flames spread to their body, causing them to catch ablaze. Its slashes are capable of trailing large amounts of flames in its wake, which can damage the opponent. The moment that the sword makes contact with the foe via impaling them, the composition of the sword is altered to cause additional, smaller blades to protrude from the blade inside of the foe's body, drastically increasing the number of wounds dealt to the foe. The user can also launch multiple flaming swords to make a lancing-type move; where they direct the sabers towards their target, aiming to impale them with incredible speed and force. However, mid-flight, the sabers veer off wildly in different directions, homing in on different targets in order to attempt to take out multiple opponents at once. When making contact with the opponent, the sabers set them ablaze. *'Clash and Bash' (衝突とはbash, Shōtotsu to wa basshu): Dex wields his 3 swords and swings them at the same direction with great force while charging at his opponent, if the opponent is defending themselves with a shield or a sword, Dex's sword will clashes against it and bash their shield/sword to bits. This move can also be used for destroying magical bullets. *'Final Strike' (最後のストライキ, Saigo no sutoraiki): Dex's finishing move. He dashes at his target and perform a piercing stab that can cut through armor at supersonic speed. This move requires strength, agility, and durability. If Dex uses this move carelessly, he could end up injured. *'Dynamic Dance': Dex swings his sword in a pattern, jumping side to side, back and forth around his target, slashing them with extreme speed and accuracy, inflicting heavy damage. *'Primordial Pierce': Dex performs a piercing stab with all three of his swords facing the same way, one could become unconscious from the result. *'Extreme Blade': Dex dashes past his opponent about 10 times, each dash followed up with three slashes, and light was produced from each slash. In the enemy's eyes, Dex have become a blur. Requip Requip ( , Rekippu lit. Express Equipmentary Magic) is a Caster Magic and used by multiple mages which pertains to the summoning of various types of equipment. It is said that the user summons the items from a pocket dimension; the notional place that things come from when they are needed, and where they go back to when not. Requip can be used for simple or for combat-related purposes; and the user may just choose to use it to change their clothing, capable of using it in the midst of battle. As previously stated, Requip allows the user deposit and retrieve items in a personal pocket dimension that they can summon at any time. This is done by channeling their magic power into either their hand(s) or their entire body, focusing their energy until they reach out, either pushing their equipment into the dimension or pulling it back to their person with a concentrated flash of light. This process is quick enough to do in the midst of combat, switching equipment before continuing the combat sequence. For all intents and purposes, the user's personal dimension seems to function much like a large closet, only capable of storing things they are capable of carrying and wearable items. The maximum known record of items held within one's Requip dimension is 260. For the most part, the items and armaments summoned by their users often seem to have magical properties, giving them access to new abilities or boosting their existing prowess. With enough practice, users are also capable of summoning multiple items simultaneously if they so desire. Wind Magic Wind Magic (風魔法 Kaze Mahō): A Caster Type Magic and a variation of Air Magic. This variation of Air Magic enables its users to generate wind, as well as to manipulate the wind around them at their will. Wind Magic grants them high offensive power, allowing them to assault enemies in different ways: the most prominent aspect of such Magic lies in the ability to give the wind cutting properties, manifesting it in the form of fast-moving air blades which are employed at mid-to-long range; they can also generate powerful gusts of wind to inflict blunt damage upon enemies and send them flying away, and even form hurricanes of various scales, which, in addition to their rotational power, seem to retain his wind's signature sharpness. Many of this Magic's spells seem to require special gestures which are performed with one or both hands, depending on the attack's power and magnitude. However, users also seems capable of producing minor, yet accurate, blasts without the need of moving their hands. Users can also employ the wind on themselves, using it to levitate and traverse over long distances, as well as to cover themselves in an armor of wind, boosting both their offense and defense. Dex can also use this magic to increase the size of his Sword Pressure blades, making it possible to cut a mountain into half. *'Touch Sensory' (タッチセンシング, Tatchi Senshingu): A Wind Magic spell that supercharges your sense of touch. The idea of this spell is that it allows the user's neurons to record messages so quickly and powerfully when supercharged that the brain respond back to the body at faster speeds. This spell can be triggered in situations where an incoming attack, whether physical or magical, can be avoided by merely feeling the air currents created from movement in the surroundings or a single touch. Those who observed users of this spell all has one common misconception. In their perspective, the user is increasing the speed all of a sudden when it's actually just their natural speed and reflexes. *'Flight': Through the use of Wind Magic, Dex is capable of lifting himself high up in the air, in order to move around freely, evade attacks and cross long distances in short times. Quotes Quotes by Dex Quotes to Dex Trivia *Dex's appearance is based off Roronoa Zoro of the One Piece anime/manga series. *The author have decided to work on him more as the character have became his main. *Dex's laugh starts off and can be written as "Ke" (i.e. "Kehahahaha") *The D. in his name stands for Decade, it symbolizes the exaggerated version of describing the amount of time he had trained himself. Category:Draco Family Category:Swordsman Category:Male Category:Dark Mage Hunter Category:Mage Category:Purple Phoenix Category:S-Class Mage Category:Sword Magic User Category:Weapon User Category:Fairy Tail: Vengeance Category:Sword User